Soras Broken Heart
by KHgirl4EverXD
Summary: When Sora finds out who his dad is how will his friends react? What will become of our hero of light?...Read to find out more
1. Soras broken heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I only own the story plot and this hot cup of coco *holds up coco* YUMMY!**

**Me: "I Love Riku!" **

**Riku:"…" *Trying to hide***

**Me: Oh No You Don't *Tackles Riku*Say your part first then you're free to go**

**Riku: Sorry for Sora hating and…It's HER fault if I become the bad guy *runs off***

**Me: Oh well I'll get him next time. Sorry about the Sora hating I just love a good angst story… It'll turn out good in the end … Or will it? I don't know it depends on my mood. TILL NEXT TIME!XD**

It was the final battle and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey where getting ready for their final battle against Origination XIII. Sora took one last look around to make sure everyone was ready after receiving slight nods and thumbs they were ready to go. Little did they know Sora was about to find out something that will change his life forever. Then they walked through the doors to begin the final battle against Xemnas. Sora and the others started walking into the castle and down a hallway. At the end of the hallway Sora got separated from the others by an invisible barrier thus leaving Sora to face Xenmas alone. Sora and Xemnas got in to their fighting positions (skip to where they start talking sorry I suck at writing fighting scenes) Xemnas was smiling and thinking to himself "I should tell him after all he does have a right to know"

"What are you so happy about!?" Sora exclaimed, he was really getting annoyed and creped out by Xemnas' never faltering smile

"Well let's see I'm happy to see my _son _again and get to battle against him" Xemnas said

**Me:OHHHHHHHH Cliffie**

**Riku… The readers are gona kill you for this one especially since this is your first fanfic **

**Me: Oh well…please don't kill me I'll write more soon I promise**

**Riku…*whispers* help me**

**Me: I HERD THAT! *tackles Riku to ground***

**Riku: I hate it when you do that**

**Me:*smirks and asks innocently *Do what?**

**Riku: … *mutters something***

**Me: I'm sorry what was that?*still smirking***

**Riku: I said I hate it when you tackle me *Glares Daggers***

**Me: *gets off Riku* oh sorry! *smirks and giggles* Well I'll try to update real soon **


	2. Shattered Hearts and Broken Trust

**Disclaimer: me no owns kingdom hearts just the story plot**

**Me: I'mmmmm baaaack!**

**Riku: *sweat drops* uhoh *walking away slowly***

**Sora: Hey Jesica Riku's trying to leave!*smirks***

**Riku: *glares daggers at him* You. Are. Going. To. Die .**

**Sora: … *smirk fades* uhoh**

**Me: *grabs Riku and Sora* Neither of you are going anywhere until this fanfic is declared OVER!**

**Riku:*sighs* fine**

**Sora:*wines* awww but why?**

**Me: 'cus I said so that's why… so on with the story no flames please and rember this is my 1st fanfic!**

**"What are you so happy about!?" Sora exclaimed, he was really getting annoyed and creped out by Xemnas' never faltering smile**

**"Well let's see I'm happy to see my son again and get to battle against him" Xemnas said**

**"..what are you talking about?" Sora said now both of them stoped fighting**

**"I'm Saying that you are ay son" Xenmas said**

**Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was the son of a man who was pure evil! He turned to Donald and Goofy for what they would say.**

**"Traitor..yo-you liar.. you could've been working for the origination this whole time! Come on Goofy we're leaving"**

**"Bu-"**

**"NOW!" Donald yelled**

**Then Goofy turned and left without a second glance back. Sora felt his heart break at this he then turned to Riku and Kairi with a desperate look to tell him it wasn't true. What he saw shattered his hearts Riku had way to dawn out pointed in his direction and Kairi hiding behind him scared. Then Sora turned to King Mickey who had a guilty look on his face.**

**'wait why would he look guilty unless-' Sora thought**

**"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"Sora yelled**

**mickey bowed his he's and whispered a yes**

**"Why didn't you tell me? Did you just want to keep an eye on me just so I wouldn't do anything bad!?" Sora asked**

**Mickeys head shot up at this "NO not at all I just thought it was better if you never knew!"**

**"Then why...why didn't you explain that to everyone else?" with that Sora took off in the rain in The World That Never Was.**

**ME: AWW another cliffie *giggles* ohhhhh Riku...**

**Riku: ...*hiding***

**ME: RIKU GET OUT HERE NOW OR I'LL FRY YOUR $$**

**ME: *thinking 3...2...1...an-***

**Riku: Fine *Sighs* You guys better reiview this time or Jesica will most likely discontinue this story**

**ME: THAT'S RIGHT! K LATTER TILL NEXT TIME**

**XD XP X3**


End file.
